themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Army
The Australian Army is Australia's military land force. It is part of the Australian Defence Force (ADF) along with the Royal Australian Navy and the Royal Australian Air Force. The Army is commanded by the Chief of the General Staff (CGS), who is responsible to the Chief of the Defence Force Staff (CDS). The current Chief of the General Staff is Lieutenant General Ken Gillespie AO, DSC, CSM. Australian soldiers have been involved in a number of minor and major conflicts throughout its history, but only in World War II did Australian territory come under direct attack. =Mission= Australian Government websites state that the Army's mission is to provide a potent, versatile and modern Army to promote the security of Australia and protect its people and interests. Further, the Army's key doctrine publication, The Fundamentals of Land Warfare, states that "the Army's mission is to win the land battle". =Organsation= Regular Forces The Regular element of the Australian Army is called the Australian Regular Army. The Australian Army consists of a number of Brigades, each of which has different roles. The Brigades are based around Infantry Battalions. Elements from other units, (or the entire units themselves) are attached as required to form Brigade battle groups, or Battalion battle groups *1 Brigade (Mechanised Brigade) **1st Armoured Regiment (Armoured Regiment, M1A1 Abrams) *2nd Cavalry Regiment (Formation Reconnaissance Regiment, ASLAV) **5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **8th/12th Medium Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (General Support, 3 Medium Batteries (M198)) **5th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Mechanised Air Defence, 3 ASLAV-AD Batteries) **1st Combat Engineer Regiment **1st Combat Signal Regiment **1st Combat Support Regiment *2 Brigade (Motorised Brigade, equipped with Bushmaster IMV) **2nd/14th Light Horse Regiment (Formation Reconnaissance Regiment, ASLAV) **1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **4th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **1st Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Close Support, 3 Light Batteries (L119)) **11th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Mechanised Air Defence, 3 ASLAV-AD Batteries) **2nd Combat Engineer Regiment **2nd Combat Signal Regiment **4th Combat Service Support Battalion *3 Brigade (Motorised Brigade, equipped with Bushmaster IMV) **3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment (Formation Reconnaissance Regiment, ASLAV) **2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **9th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **14th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Composite Battery, 2 Light Batteries (L119), 1 Rocket Battery (HIMARS)) **3rd Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (MANPADS, 3 RBS-70 Batteries) **3rd Combat Engineer Regiment **3rd Combat Signal Regiment **5th Combat Service Support Battalion *4 Brigade (Light Infantry Brigade) **V Squadron, 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment, Armoured Personnel Carrier Squadron (Bushmaster IMV) **3rd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (Airborne) **8th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **4th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Close Support, 3 Light Batteries (L119)) **16th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (MANPADS, 3 RBS-70 Batteries) **4th Combat Engineer Regiment **4th Combat Signal Regiment **6th Combat Service Support Battalion *5 Brigade (Motorised Brigade, equipped with Bushmaster IMV) **Queen Alexandra's Mounted Rifles, Formation Reconnaissance Regiment (ASLAV) **1st Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment **3rd Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment **4th Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment **16th Field Regiment, Royal New Zealand Artillery (Close Support, 3 Light Batteries (L119)) **5th Air Defence Regiment, Royal New Zealand Artillery (MANPADS, 3 RBS-70 Batteries) **5th Combat Engineer Regiment **5th Combat Signal Regiment **7th Combat Service Support Battalion *16 (Aviation) Brigade **1st Aviation Regiment (attack helicopter regiment, 3 Tiger SQN) **2nd Aviation Regiment (medium transport helicopter regiment, 1 CH-47D SQN, 3 S-70A-9 SQN) **5th Aviation Regiment (assault transport helicopter regiment, 2 S-70A-9 SQN, 1 S-70A-44 SQN) **6th Aviation Regiment (light aircraft regiment, 1 Beech King Air SQN, 3 Turbo Porter SQN) **7th Aviation Regiment (light transport helicopter regiment, 3 UH-1H SQN) **8th Aviation Regiment (reconnaissance helicopter regiment, 3 CA-32 SQN) **Aviation Support Group Workshop *Royal Regiment of Australian Artillery **9th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Medium Range Air Defence) ***A Battery (NASAMS) ***B Battery (NASAMS) ***C Battery (HUMRAAM) **10th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (Medium Range Air Defence) ***A Battery (NASAMS) ***B Battery (NASAMS) **20th Surveillance and Target Acquisition Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery Special Forces Special Forces are controlled by Australian Special Operations Command. *Australian Special Air Service Regiment *Special Air Service of New Zealand *2nd Commando Regiment (regular) *1st Commando Regiment (reserve) *Incident Response Regiment **Special response unit for nuclear, biological, chemical and radiological hazards, and explosive hazards. Regional Force Surveillance Units The Regional Force Surveillance Units (RFSUs) are specialised units of the Australian Army responsible for patrolling northern Australia. The RFSUs regularly conduct operational patrols during peacetime, and the reservists who make up 90% of the RFSUs personnel carry out most of their training during these patrols. *North-West Mobile Force (NORFORCE) (responsible for the Northern Territory and Kimberley region of Western Australia) *The Pilbara Regiment (responsible for the Pilbara region of Western Australia) *51st Battalion, Far North Queensland Regiment (responsible for North Queensland) Army Reserve Army Reserve which is sometimes abbreviated to ARes is a collective name for the reserve units of the Australian Army. Australian Reservists have a comparatively high level of commitment, with an expected obligation of up to 4 nights and 2 full days per month, alongside a two week annual course. Since September of 2006, reservist salaries have been streamlined with those of regular forces as a reflection of overall higher standard of training. This initiative shows that in recent decades, there are now many positions for which there is little training gap at all between Reservists and Permanent Force members. Infantry (Reserve) Australia's Reserve Infantry Regiments all have a pre-Federation History, starting as Colonial Regiments, which were amalgamated to form the current regiments. *Royal New South Wales Regiment **1st/19th Battalion **2nd/17th Battalion **4th/3rd Battalion **41st Battalion *Royal Queensland Regiment **9th Battalion **25th/49th Battalion **31st Battalion **42nd Battalion *Royal South Australia Regiment **10th/27th Battalion *Royal Tasmania Regiment **12th/40th Battalion *Royal Victoria Regiment **5th/6th Battalion **8th/7th Battalion *Royal Western Australia Regiment **11th/28th Battalion **16th Battalion *Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment **2nd Battalion **6th Battalion **7th Battalion *Royal Pacific Islands Regiment **1st Battalion **2nd Battalion Armour/Cavalry (Reserve) *1st/15th Royal New South Wales Lancers *3rd/9th South Australia Mounted Rifles *4th/19th Prince of Wales's Light Horse *10th Light Horse (A Squadron only) *12th/16th Hunter River Lancers Artillery (Reserve) *2/10th Medium Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *3rd Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *6/13th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *7th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *19th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *23rd Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *24th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery *11th Composite Regiment, Royal New Zealand Artillery (L119, RBS-70) Corps Corps act as parents for the various regiments, and battalions in the Australian Army, as well as the 'home' for personnel. For example, an M88A2 Armoured Recovery Vehicle will form part of an armoured unit under the Royal Australian Armoured Corps, but the crew will be drawn from the Royal Australian Electrical and Mechanical Engineers. Corps are also responsible for training and developing doctrine for relevant units, the Royal Australian Infantrry Corp for example runs Infantry Training Courses. *Royal Australian Infantry Corps *Royal Australian Armoured Corps *Royal Regiment of Australian Artillery *Australian Army Aviation *Royal Australian Engineers *Royal Australian Corps of Signals *Royal Australian Infantry Corps *Australian Army Band Corps *Australian Army Intelligence Corps *Royal Australian Corps of Transport *Australian Army Catering Corps *Royal Australian Army Medical Corps *Australian Army Psychology Corps *Royal Australian Army Nursing Corps *Royal Australian Army Dental Corps *Royal Australian Army Ordnance Corps *Royal Australian Electrical and Mechanical Engineers *Royal Australian Corps of Military Police *Royal Australian Army Pay Corps *Australian Army Legal Corps *Royal Australian Army Education Corps *Royal Australian Chaplains Department *Royal Australian Survey Corps *Australian Army Public Relations Service *Corps of Staff Cadets =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *L9A1 Browning Hi-Power Pistol *Heckler und Koch USP Pistol (Special Forces) Rifles *F88 Austeyr Rifle **F88S Austeyr Rifle **F88 GLA Rifle/Grenade Launcher Attachment **F88T .22 Training Rifle **F88C Carbine *M4A5 Carbine (Special Forces) *SR-25 Carbine (Special Forces) Submachine Guns *Heckler und Koch MP5 Submachine Gun (Special Forces) Machine guns *F89 Minimi Light Machine Gun **F89C Minimi-Para *MAG 58 General Purpose Machine Gun *M2HB-QCB Heavy Machine Gun Sniper Rifles *SR-98 Sniper Rifle *SR-25 Sniper Rifle (Special Forces) *AW50F Anti-Material Rifle Support Weapons *F1 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *M18 Claymore mine *Remington 870 Shotgun *M203-PI Grenade Launcher *Mk 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher *66 mm Short-Range Anti-Armour Weapon *84mm M2 Carl Gustav Medium Range Anti-Armour Weapon (MRAAW) *84mm M3 Carl Gustav Medium Range Anti-Armour Weapon (MRAAW) *FGM-148 Javelin *Milan Anti Tank Missile (Being replaced with Javelin) Armoured Vehicles *M1A1 AIM Abrams Main Battle Tank **M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge *M88A2 Hercules Armoured Recovery Vehicle *M113AS3 Armoured Personnel Carrier **M113AS4 Stretched Armoured Personnel Carrier **M901AS3 AT Improved TOW Vehicle **M577AS3 ACV Armoured Command Vehicle **M125AS3 AM Armoured Mortar (F2 81mm Mortar Carrier) **M579AS4 F Fitter's Vehicle **M806AS4 ARVL Armoured Recovery Vehicle Light **M113AS4 AA Armoured Ambulance **M113AS4 ALV Armoured Logistics Vehicle *ASLAV **ASLAV-25 (Reconnaissance) **ASLAV-PC (Personnel Carrier) **ASLAV-AT (Anti-Tank) **ASLAV-AD (Air Defence) **ASLAV-M (F2 81mm Mortar Carrier) **ASLAV-S (Surveillance) **ASLAV-F (Fitter) **ASLAV-R (Recovery) **ASLAV-A (Ambulance) **ASLAV-CS (Combat Support) *Bushmaster **Bushmaster Infantry Mobility Vehicle **Bushmaster Command Vehicle **Bushmaster Assault Pioneer variant **Bushmaster Mortar Carrer **Bushmaster Direct Fire Support Vehicle **Bushmaster Ambulance **Bushmaster Armoured Combat Support Vehicle Reserve Equipment Reservists use normal Army vehicles with the following exceptions: *M113A1 Armoured Personnel Carrier **M113A1 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (standard M113A1 with Cadillac Gage T50 turret, most common variant, used as an APC) **M113A1 Medium Reconnaissance Vehicle (M113A1 with Scorpion Turret) **M901A1 Improved TOW Vehicle **M125A1 81mm Mortar Carrier **M577A1 Command Vehicle **M548A1 "Tilly" (Tracked Load Carrier) **M579 Fitters Vehicle **M806 Recovery Vehicle Artillery *F2 81mm Mortar *M40 106mm direct fire support recoilless rifle *L119 Hamel 105mm Light Gun *M101 105mm howitzer *M198 155mm howitzer *HIMARS *AN/TPQ-36 Firefinder weapon locating radar Surface to Air Missiles *FIM-92 Stinger (ASLAV-AD) *RBS-70 *AIM-120 AMRAAM **NASAMS (Norwegian Advanced SAM System) **HUMRAAM (HMMWV Launched AMRAAM, Australian version has 5 missiles on a Right Hand Drive HMMWV made in Australia by GM Holden under license from AM General, used to provide medium range air defence to Airborne units) Aircraft *Eurocopter Tiger ARH *Boeing CH-47D Chinook *Boeing CH-47F Chinook *HdH/Sikorsky S-70A-9 Black Hawk *HdH/Sikorsky S-70A-44 Black Hawk *Bell UH-1H Iroquois *CAC CA-32 Kiowa *Pilatus PC-6 Turbo Porter *Gippsland Aeronautics Nomad *Beech King Air 350 *Eurocopter AS 350BA Squirrel Support Vehicles and Watercraft *Yamaha XT 600 motorcycle *Land Rover Perentie **4x4 variants ***Truck, Utility ***Truck, Panel, Survey ***Truck, Carryall, Senior Commander ***Truck, Carryall, Personnel Carrier **6x6 variants ***Truck, Cargo ***Truck, Ambulance ***Truck, General Maintenance ***Truck, Electronic Repair ***Truck, Long Range Patrol ***Truck, Air Defence ***Truck, Crew Cab *Mercedes-Benz Unimog U1700L 4x4 4-tonne truck **Truck with shelter **Medium Recovery Vehicles (MRV) **Truck, Long Range Patrol *Mack RM6866RS 6x6 8-tonne Truck **Truck, cargo, heavy **Truck, wrecker **Heavy Recovery Vehicle **Truck, cargo, army tractor/Medium gun **Truck, tank, fuel **Truck, tank, water **Truck, dump, heavy **Truck, bridge recovery, heavy **Mixer, concrete, truck-mounted **Distributor, bituminous substance, tank type, truck-mounted *Mack Fleetliner *International SF2670 Heavy Equipment Transporter *MAN TGA Heavy Equipment Transporter *LARC V *LCM-8 (Landing Craft Mechanised) Aerial Weapons *GIAT 30 30mm cannon *M134D 7.62mm Minigun *MAG 58 7.62mm GPMG *AGM-114 Hellfire *70mm Hydra 70 Rockets *FIM-92 Stinger Unmanned Aerial Vehicles *Boeing ScanEagle *Insitu Aerosonde *Elbit Systems Skylark =Uniforms= Service Uniforms Australian Army service uniforms are generally modelled on British Army uniforms, the main variation being the Slouch Hat. Australian Army General Duties Service Dress Combat Uniforms The Australian Army (along with the Royal Australian Navy, and Royal Australian Air Force) wear a distinctive camouflage uniform designed for the Australian environment. Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniform The first uniforms using the disruptive pattern camouflage (called Disruptive Pattern Combat Uniform DPCU) were issued in 1983 for test purposes. In 1986 the final production version was introduced with a number of changes. It is influenced partly by early US Jungle Camouflage patterns, such as "Duck Hunter"/"Frog-Skin". DPCU was developed following aerial photographs of the Australian terrain to determine which colours and patterns would be most suitable for camouflage uniforms. The five colour pattern consists of a greenish sand coloured background with randomly arranged spots of light brown, red-brown, dark green and medium green overlaid. The standard DPCU works in areas from arid bushland through to tropical jungle all over Australia. Disruptive Pattern Camouflage Uniform. DPCU is the standard working dress of the Army and RAAF in Australia. Disruptive Pattern Desert Uniform A new DPCU variant designed for desert conditions using different colours and was first tested in 1998 at the Woomera Missile Test Site in South Australia. 2001 1st Issue of DPDU. Mk1 was printed in 3 colors (Brown and Gray on a Tan Background) with 1/3 of the normal Auscam print missing, rushed into issue for Australian special forces. 2002 2nd Issue DPDU. Full Auscam print was used with a full 5 colours. The colours were: Brown, Lime Green, Gray, Very Light Blue (almost Gray) on a Tan Background. 2003 3rd Issue DPDU. This is also in the full Auscam print with 5 colours. These colours are: Brown, Grey, Very Light Blue, Purple on a Yellow Background. The cut was changed in the shirt with the bottom pockets being omitted and placed on the sleeves. This the current type issued to all ADF personnel serving overseas in arid/desert regions. Disruptive Pattern Desert Uniform =Rank Insignia= Service Dress Officers Non-Commissioned Officers and Other Ranks N.B. Private is replaced with Trooper/Gunner/Signalman/Craftsman/Musician (TPR/GNR/SIG/CFN/MUSN) in the appropriate Corps. N.B. Field Marshal is an Australian Army rank, however no Australian Army officer has been appointed Field Marshal since Sir Thomas Blamey. The only present holder of the rank is the Duke of Edinburgh. A future appointment to the rank of Field Marshal is not anticipated while the present Queen remains on the throne. DPCU Officers Non-Commissioned Officers and Other Ranks DPDU Officers Non-Commissioned Officers and Other Ranks =Australian Army Cap Badges= In the Australian Army, cap badges are used to differentiate between the various Corps and Regiments of the Australian Army. Regimental Cap Badges Corps Cap Badges Australian Army Rising Sun badge =Historical Gallery= Category:Armies Category:Military of Australia